dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-L (Earth-30)
Moscow of Earth-30 was plucked by Braniac and Telos, along with other inhabitants of its world including him and placed inside a dome which negated any superpowers with him being powerless for a year. After he dome went down, Superman would end up fighting Nightwing and Huntress of Earth-Two. Helena attempted to kill him, but failed. They are interrupted by his world's Batman. | Powers = * : Originally thought to be an alien, in fact Kal-L is a human whose cellular structure has evolved genetically because he was born under a red sun in Earth's distant future. Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Kal-L possesses the same powers as Kryptonians. These include: ** : Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Kal-L's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. * : Kal-L can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. * ** * **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision' **'Telescopic Vision' **'Microscopic Vision' **'X-Ray Vision' * : Kal-L is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. * : Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Kal-L is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. * : Kal-L is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep * : Kal-L strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. * : Kal-L is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: ** ** * : Kal-L can potentially live indefinitely with little to no ageing to his being, so long as he continuously retains enough yellow solar radiation in his body. * : Kal-L is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. | Abilities = *'Xenobiology' * : Kal-L was able to speak at least english and russian. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * : Kal-L cannot see through lead with his x-ray vision powers. * Solar Energy Dependency: His abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation, especially if he doesn't have any direct contact with yellow sunlight. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Kal-L to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Superman does assume a non powered persona similar to the original format of Clark Kent being a meek and retiring personality, but this persona is not specifically named as it is considered a national secret. * It is revealed that the Earth-1598 Superman is not Kryptonian like his other counterparts but actually Lex Luthor's own descendant from Earth's distant future that has evolved genetically because he was born and lives under Earth sun that turns red. As a result no Kryptonite exists in that reality. It is unknown if these features are true of the Earth-30 and Earth 30 variants. * While this Superman appeared as part of hypertime in details of his life would not be revealed until . * See also Earth-30 for the 52 Multiverse version. | Recommended = * Superman: Red Son * Countdown: Arena | Trivia = * Kal-L is also known as Man of Steel or Comrade of Steel. | Wikipedia = Superman: Red Son | Links = }} Category:2003 Character Debuts Category:Wonder Woman's Love Interests Category:Time Displaced Category:Arena Contestants